Kuwan - Conan next generations
by MiStiXe
Summary: Arc en cours : Arc de Kuwan (chap 1/chap 7) Prochain arc : Arc du tournoi des quartiers (chap 8 /) Pour les fans de DC !
1. Kuwan - Conan next generations (01)

_**Kuwan - Conan next generations (01)**_

 _" L'ère des détectives touche à sa fin"_

 _BOOOUUUUUUMMM!_

Que veut dire cette explosion? Signe de danger ou juste une farce ? Non, évidemment, il s'agit d'une explosion à Tokyo qui est a moitié détruite. Nous pouvons voir deux personnes face à face en train de battre:

Kuwan (17 ans) : Je ne savais que tu irais jusque là, Yaneki.

Yaneki (20 ans ): Je dois t'éliminer au plus vite comme je l'ai fait à ton père le détective. Kuwan.

Kuwan : Tu veux éradiquer la justice , de sorte à être libre et de créer un nouveau monde.

Yaneki : Oui , et c'est pour cela que je vais tuer tout les détectives comme ça, il ne pourront pas juger qui que ce soit et cela m'éviterai à avoir des obstacles.

Kuwan : Donc , il n'y a aucune issue possible?

Yaneki : Effectivement, l'ère des détectives touche à sa fin.

Kuwan : Peut-être, mais moi je reste toujours un détective !

A ce moment là , Kuwan ouvre son œil droit qui a eu des modifications technologiques et allume son bras robotisé*. Ainsi que Yaneki, allume lui aussi son bras gauche qui est "robotisé"*.

Et le combat continue dans des circonstances étranges. Mais le début de l'histoire est juste avant cet évenement.

* C'est un pouvoir(bras robotisé) qui a servit a Kuwan pendant son enfance. Et qui pour l'instant ne peut pas être dévoilé.

* * *

Ici , commence l'histoire à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?

Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869".

Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme d'adulte.

* * *

Ran (34 ans) : Réveille-toi Kuwan, tu vas être en retard à l'école!

Kuwan (au lit , 13 ans) : Huuh, haaa la flemme!

Ran : T'as intérêt à te réveiller!

Kuwan : Ca change quoi de toute facon ?!

Ran : Tu as le choix à deux options : Soit tu te réveilles au calme ou soit une bassine d'eau.

Kuwan : Je préfère la première maman!

Ran : Tant mieux.

Je me réveille tranquillement et je me brosse les dents. Je m'habille, je prends mon petit déjeuner et je sors pour me rendre au collège. Je suis en fin de 3ème.

C'est cool le lycée... mais je n'ai toujours pas choisi mon orientation. Je ne sais pas quoi faire dans le futur. Mon père est détective, il ne rentre presque jamais à la maison et ça je trouve saoulant ! Moi aussi j'ai des rêves et d'ailleurs moi aussi je rêve d'être détective.

Mais je doute je voudrais bien être aussi un développeur mobile. J'aime jouer, créer, imaginer et j'aime aussi les énigmes surtout celles qui sont mathématiques.

Il est 10 heures, l'avant dernier cours de l'année : Sport

Mr Kazeo : Allez, je vais faire l'appel! Kone-san - Hijemo-san ...

Je suis au milieu de la liste d'appel. Juste après mon ami : Joju-san.

Mr Kazeo : Kuwan !

Je levais la main.

Ensuite viens le nom d'une fille dont personne ne connaît.

Mr Kazeo : Rose ? Y'a t-il une certaine personne nommée Rose?

Rose : Présente.

Cette fille sortit du lot et commença à se présenter.

Rose : Je m'appelle Rose , j'ai 13 ans, je suis une amatrice des mystères et des jeux. Enchantée!

Comment ? Une fille passionnée de mystères et de jeux ? Comme moi?

Bref , il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un raconte à cette fille que j'aime les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Hijemo : Holalala elle a les mêmes goûts que Kuwan !

Kuwan : Enfoiré! Pourquoi t'as dû ouvrir ta putain de bouche ?!

Hijemo : Ah, désolé, je ne t'ai pas mis dans un malaise profond j'espère...

Kuwan : Toi... batard...

Rose s'approchait de moi. Moi je reculais. Elle s'arrête et me dit :

Rose : Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Kuwan, où devrais-je dire fils de Conan le détective immortel.

Kuwan : Euuuhh oui moi aussi, heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Je suis paralysé. Normalement , selon ce que m'a dit ma mère, les informations de l'ancienne confrontation sur cette organisation des hommes en noir sont maintenant top secrètes et la fameuse fausse identité de Conan devrait être effacée il y a 17 ans.

Qui est-elle? Serait-elle la fille d'un ancien membre du FBi, du CIA ? ou juste de la police de Tokyo?

Bref je restais pensif, pourquoi a-t'elle dit "fils de Conan le détective immortel".

A mon goût, elle en connait beaucoup trop...

Le cours de sport commence. Le prof de sport nous demande faire de faire 4 tours du terrain du collège Teitan. Je commence à courir et d'un coup une question me brisa l'esprit.

Comment se fait-il qu'une nouvelle élève change d'école en fin d'année ?

 _ **L'histoire de Kuwan commence au moment où une nouvelle élève apparaît?! Qui est-elle?**_

 _ **To be continued (fin avril)...**_

* * *

L'encyclopédie de Kuwan (01)

Description de Kuwan:

Prénom : Kuwan

Nom : Kudo

Age: 13 ans

Taille : 1m 70

Goûts : Aime les énigmes et le sport comme le basket, ce qui est différent de son père qui aime le foot.

Points positifs : Intelligent , généreux, fairplay.

Défauts : trop curieux et un peu trop flemmard.

Rêves dans l'avenir : Soit de devenir le meilleur développeur en jeu vidéos ou soit devenir détective. Mais pour l'instant, il est dans une situation de doute.


	2. Kuwan - Conan next generations (02)

_L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?_

 _Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869"._

 _Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme d'adulte._

* * *

 ** _Kuwan- Conan next generations (02) : Rose Tooru_**

Après quelques heures de volley-ball. Je retournai chez moi pour manger.

Il était midi, j'avais faim mais aussi j'étais dans un état perplexe. Cette fille, Rose me connaissait t-elle ? Si oui, quand l'ai-je t-elle rencontré ?

Non, c'est impossible, on ne se connaît pas. Mais elle me dît quelqu'un que j'ai sûrement rencontré dans le passé.

# 13 h 05 #

De retour au collège, on était en cours de maths. Toutes les classes de 3 ème allaient passer un examen (Maths, sport et physique). Mais à Tokyo c'est différent, l'examen se passe en équipe de 3 personnes.

Il faut que je vous donne une info : Je n'ai toujours pas choisi mon trio.

J'essaye de créer le groupe. Heureusement que cet examen est dans une semaine sinon je l'aurais échoué.

En milieu de cours de math, mon meilleur ami surnommé "La Chouette" dont son vrai prénom est Denki m'appelle :

Denki : Mec , ça te dit de nous mettre ensemble pour cet examen ?

Kuwan : Si tu veux, mais il faudra une autre personne.

Denki : Hummm...Tout le monde est dans une équipe maintenant. Ça va être dur.

Kuwan : Mince, que fait-on alors ?

Denki : Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'avec ton intelligence, on peut y arriver !

Kuwan : Ok...

Effectivement, cela n'allait pas être facile. Il me faut une troisième personne et aussi de l'entraînement pour cet examen qui déduira si j'ai le niveau pour passer en Seconde.

Si on ne trouve pas de 3ème personne, on risque d'être directement disqualifié.

Kuwan : Haah ça m'énerve !

Rose : Ça va Kuwan-kun ? Tu sais, je peux te venir en aide pour ce fameux examen.

Kuwan : Comment ?!

Denki : Hein ?!

Rose : Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de groupe. Alors est-ce un problème de me mettre avec vous ?

Kuwan et Denki se retournent dans le même sens et commencent à discuter en chuchotant :

Denki : Mec, on est mal barrés!

Kuwan : Humm... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Denki : Il nous faut une idée.

Kuwan : Ha! C'est bon je l'ai trouvée !

Denki : Vas-y.

Kuwan : On va la tester.

Denki : Et comment ?

Kuwan : Hmmm...

Denki : Ok, tu ne sais pas.

Kuwan : Au pire, attendons que quelque chose se passe.

Denki : Great !

Au même moment, le délégué de la classe rentre de manière brutale dans la classe et commence à crier :

Le délégué : BONJOUR, chers élèves de la classe de 3ème C , je viens d'apprendre que quelqu'un à agressé une fille juste derrière le collège et apparemment, un individu à vu 3 suspects, voulez-vous vraiment que je vous le dise ?

Tout le monde voulait savoir les 3 suspects. On pouvait vraiment considérer que cet agression était grave.

Le délégué : Eh bien ces 3 suspects sont : Kin, Denki et aussi toi , le fameux fils du détective Kudo Shinichi, Kuwan !

Kuwan : Qu...Quoi?! C'est impossible ! Je n'ai rien fait de tel !

Le délégué : Eh ben va voir cet individu, Kuwan pour voir si je ne dis pas de mensonges !

Denki : Kuwan !

Kuwan (réfléchi) : Eh merde, je ne peux pas résoudre cette affaire. Que faire ?!

Rose : Faîtes venir cet individu. Monsieur le délégué.

Le délégué : Toi ? La nouvelle ?!

Rose : Je peux résoudre l'affaire.

Le délégué : Et t'es qui d'abord ?!

Rose : Je m'appelle Rose Tooru, une détective.

Kuwan (dans sa pensée) : Tooru, ça me dit quelque chose !

Rose : Ne vous en faîtes pas, Kuwan , Denki, je vais vous faire sortir de ce pétrin.

Kuwan : Hum...Tiens voilà un moyen de la tester. Voyons voir ce dont-elle est capable.

* * *

 _ **Maintenant Kuwan ne peut pas résoudre cette affaire et Rose prend la relève ?!**_

 _ **Cette agression doit être résolue au plus vite !**_

 _ **To be continued (fin mai 2018 ) ; Kuwan - Conan next generations #2 fin**_


	3. Kuwan - Conan next generations (03)

Dans une région, près de Tokyo:

# Dunes de Totori , base souterraine #

? : Papy, faudrait agir, non ?

Papy : Pour l'instant , non , Kuwan ne maîtrise pas l'essence d'un détective.

? : Nous allons donc attendre.

Deux personnes entrent, avec une cape et une capuche.

Koji : Ça me tarde d'aller à Tokyo.

Aijin : Patiente, mon ami, l'heure de notre venue est bientôt. Et on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

Papy : Que voulez-vous faire ?!

Koji : Ne te mêles pas de ça papy ! Où tu risques de le regretter.

Papy (murmurant): Mince !

? (tournant le dos) : Humm...J'espère que t'es prêt Kuwan...

* * *

 _L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?_

 _Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869"._

 _Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme d'adulte._

* * *

 _ **Kuwan - Conan next generations (03) : Round 1 : Rose vs Beka**_

Rose : Où-est l'individu ?! Il tarde !

Le délégué : Je viens de l'appeler. Il viendra d'ici cinq minutes.

Rose : Ok, pendant ce temps, vous pouvez me montrer la photo de la victime ?

Le délégué : C'est Beka qui possède ces photos.

Rose : C'est qui Beka ?

Le délégué : C'est l'individu qui a déclaré nos trois suspects.

A ce moment là, une personne entre dans le classe. C'était une jeune fille blonde, avec des cheveux longs et un air supérieur.

Le délégué : Voilà Beka, c'est la délégué d'une autre classe, la 3ème A.

Kuwan : C'est une fille ? Je croyais que c'était un garçon.

Beka : Silence, tu es un suspect. Et j'ai hâte de savoir qui est le malfaiteur, comme ça je le dégomme.

Kuwan : Pfff...

Beka : Voilà ce QUE j'ai vue : Déjà l'agression s'est passée dans un lieu, où il n'y pas de caméra. L'agresseur avait une veste rouge et portait une chemise verte. La victime avait des blessures sur un seul bras.

D'un coup Denki eu un moment de sursaut et commence à avoir un air perplexe.

Kuwan : Un problème Denki ?

Denki : Il y a un problème.

Kuwan : Hein ?

Denki : Moi aussi j'ai vu cet acte. L'agresseur portait une veste bleue et non rouge, il n'avait pas de chemise. Pour les caméras, effectivement il n'y en avait pas.

Kuwan : Donc tu as vu l'agression et pourquoi ne pas le dire au délégué?

Denki : Pour rappel : je suis un suspect et d'après toi qui va me défendre sur ce point ?

Kuwan : Personne.

Rose posait des questions au délégué, elle avait l'air concentrée et voulait à tout prix résoudre cette énigme. D'ailleurs si le témoignage de Denki était différent de celui de Beka, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Quelques minutes après, le troisième suspect : Kin commence à divulguer des informations :

Kin : Vous dîtes que c'est nous les suspects ?! Ton témoignage à toi Beka est complètement faux ! Je parie que même Denki peut l'affirmer!

Denki : Comment ?

Kin : En fait Denki, j'étais derrière toi, au moment où t'as vu le agresseur faire son acte. Et de quelle couleur était cette veste ? Bleu ! Pour les caméras il n'y en avait pas, effectivement. Mais le pire ! C'est que vous insinuez que l'agresseur portait une chemise verte. Or c'est bizarre, il ne portait pas de chemise.

Le délégué : Est-ce vrai Denki ?!

Denki : Oui, cela est vrai.

Le délégué : Beka, vous dîtes des mensonges alors !

Beka : Non, ceux que disent ces personnes est faux. Il disent ça pour se défendre.

Rose intervient :

Rose : C'est quand même bizarre que deux personnes disent la même chose. Une chose est sure, Beka, vous êtes un suspect.

Beka : T'as un problème, miss ?! Je suis la délégué d'une classe de 3ème, tu oses me mettre à la place des suspects.

Rose émet un regard glacial et sadique.

Rose : Oh, madame se croit la reine du collège ? Tu devrais redescendre sur Terre.

Beka : Pfff...Tu commences à m'énerver.

Le délégué : Hé oh, on se calme.

Pour l'instant l'affaire n'avance pas. Mais Kuwan essaya de la résoudre et commence à reposer des questions.

Kuwan : Mais dîtes Beka, où s'est passer l'aggression? Et à quelle heure ?

Beka : Heu...Dans un coin de la bibliothèque où il n'y avait aucune caméra.

Kuwan : Et-est ce que tu peux me montrer la photo de la victime?

Beka : Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Le délégué : Donne-lui cette photo !

Beka : Tiens !

Kuwan regarde la photo. La victime était allongé au sol, on ne voyait pas son visage. Elle voyait juste des blessures sur un seul bras. Mais Kuwan avait remarqué autre chose : La victime faisait un signe avec ses mains.

Kuwan : Attends ce signe...Elle pointe quelque chose. Mais à ce que je vois elle pointe le mur de la bibliothèque. Et l'autre main, il y a deux doigts croisés.

Rose : Je pense avoir trouvé...

Kuwan : Mais oui ! Ça y est, j'ai compris !

Beka : Alors miss Rose, tu vas me dire qui est le coupable ?

Le délégué : On dirait que moi aussi j'ai compris, la signification de ses mains !

Rose : C'est toujours vous, Beka , et là vous ne pouvez pas contredire la version de 3 personnes.

Le délégué : En effet, la victime a pointé le mur pour qu'on trouve la traduction en japonais !

Rose : Le mot mur en japonais veut dire Kabe.

Le délégué : Et le tour est joué! L'autre main veut dire "sens inverse ".

Kuwan : On inverse les syllabes, on trouve : Beka !

Après cette affirmation, Beka commence à rire :

Beka : HAHAHHAHA, Bingo , vous avez trouvé le coupable ! Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ?! Bande de naïfs !

Beka lance un fumigène et s'enfuit.

Le délégué : Vite ! Elle s'enfuiiiiiitttt...

Le délégué tombe à terre, puis c'est au tour de Kuwan de tomber par terre.

Rose : Kuwan, toi aussi mais pourquoi ?!

Kuwan : noooOn ! Le délégué est allergique à la fumée mais moi non !

Tout les élèves tenaient encore debout, Denki passa à l'action :

Denki : Hé ! Tout le monde, bouchez votre nez et vite dehors ! Personne ne reste ici !

Kin: Mais ce fumigène n'est pas ordinaire, on peut même dire qu'il est dangereux ! D'où l'a t-elle sorti ?

Denki : Je n'en sais rien, Kuwan ! Bouge!

Rose : DENKI ! Viens voir !

Denki s'approche et au moment où il voit Kuwan, il reste stupéfait.

Rose : Il est inconscient avec son oeil droit ouvert ... et...et !

Denki : Sa pupille est verte avec une sorte de symbole similaire à celle utilisée par le tueur du Zodiac ?!

* * *

 ** _Maintenant que l'affaire est classée , Beka s'enfuit et Kuwan est inconscient avec un seul œil ouvert dont la pupille est similaire au tueur du Zodiac ?!_**

 ** _Le round 2 va commencer et Shinichi Kudo apparaîtra dans le prochain épisode !_**

 ** _To be continued ...(Kuwan - Conan next generations # 3 (Fin Juin 2018)_**

* * *

L'encyclopédie de Kuwan

Présentation de Rose :

Prénom : Rose

Nom : Tooru

Age : 13 ans

Taille : 1m 67

Caractère : Une vraie anglaise, avec un caractère fort. Quand elle est énervée est deviens très sadique et peut être dangereuse.

Goûts : Aime les énigmes et mystères , les plats anglais et aussi les chats.

Ce qu'elle déteste : La politique, les personnes avec un regard supérieur.

Sport pratiqué : Judo

Voilà c'est tout ! Les informations évolueront au cours du temps ! Prochainement dans l'encyclopédie de Kuwan : Denki.

 _ **Kuwan - Conan next generations # 2 END**_


	4. Kuwan - Conan next generations (04)

_**Kuwan -Conan next generations**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Rose vs Beka ROUND 2**_

 **(20/07/18) MiStiXe**

 _L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?_

 _Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869"._

 _Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme ._

 _Denki :_ Du coup on fait quoi Rose ?

Rose : Toi tu t'occupes de Kuwan et moi de Beka.

Denki : Vraimment, elle m'a l'air armée ! Tu peux te blesser.

Rose : Ne t'en fais pas, mon père m'a appris à me défendre.

Denki : Dans ce cas là...Vas y je t'attendrais à l'infirmerie quand tout cela aura cessé.

Rose : Compris.

Rose regarde au sol Kuwan mais aussi le délégué qui était resté bouche ouverte inconscient.

Rose : Et n'oublies pas le délégué.

Denki : Huh...

Du coté de Beka :

Beka : Humm...Mission accomplie. Je dois prévenir le boss dans ce cas.

Beka se dirige vers un parc situé à 2 pas du Collège Teitan et allume son portable et commence une discussion assez étrange :

?: Beka, as-tu donné le prototype à Kuwan ?

Beka : Oui . Il est entrain de se pré-installer.

? : Il faut faire attention, Papy a dit qu'il ne faut aucun dérangement durant l'installation.

Beka : Yep, yep. Et pour le deuxième prototype ?

? : Tant que Kuwan n'aura pas compris le sens du danger qui entoure l'archipel du Japon, on ne pourra pas encore lui fournir cette arme.

Beka : Mais pourquoi que lui ?

? : Papy m'a dit que c'était le seul à posséder l'œil. Et que cela était naturel. Il mise tout sur lui.

Beka : Naturel ?

? : Je ne sais pas trop où il veut en venir. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'organisation des hommes en noir n'était qu'un petit aperçu de l'apocalypse qui s'abattra sur le Japon.

Beka : Et du coup, nous on fait quoi ?

? : On fait une pause. Notre team reviendra plus tard pour l'autre prototype. On se retire. Go to Totori.

Beka : Attends, j'ai une autre chose à faire. Je raccroche.

Bip Bip Bip

Beka : Je ne savais pas que t'irais jusque là , Rose.

Rose : Hummm..Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre l'enfer. Enflure.

Beka : Tu ne comprends toujours pas ... le danger qui arrive sur Tokyo ?

Rose : Quel danger ?

Beka : Pour l'instant retiens cette phrase et analyse là : La précipitation des armes est dans l'eau.

Rose : Et attends ça ne veut rien dire !

Beka : Si tu comprends cette phrase, tu connais ton destin. Bon sur ceux je te dis à plus. Mon taxi est venu.

Rose : NON mais reste là je n'ai pas terminé avec toi !

À ce moment là, une fumée blanche apparaît et Beika disparut. L'incident touchait à sa fin. Peut-être qu'elle réapparaîtra...

Rose : Huh...Je sais que tu reviendras et à ce moment là je comprendrai le danger.

 _/Dans un avion en direction de Tokyo Aéroport/_

Une hôtesse de l'air : Mr Kudo, nous arrivons bientôt à destination.

Shinichi : Merci pour l'info.

Heiji : Whaaaaaaaaaaa, j'ai bien dormi !

Shinichi : Mais quel paresseux ...

Heiji : Oh hé la ferme un peu. Ça fait 5 heures qu'on est dans l'avion !

Shinichi : Heiji, je te connais bien. Cet argument est invalide !

Heiji : Bref, prépare toi. Tu es quand même le premier ministre du Japon. Tu dois faire bonne impression.

Shinichi : Oui et d'ailleurs je me demande comment va Kuwan...

 _/En ville, au quartier de Ginza , 5 heures auparavant/_

Dans un bar, deux personnes discutent. L'un parle d'une chose assez étrange :

Kizaru : Ohé mec ! Tu as fini les préparations ? Demain le 1 er ministre Kudo va atterrir au Japon. C'est notre jour. On va lui péter la tronche. Et ainsi aux personnes qui seront avec lui à la réception.

Famike : Ne sois pas excité. Déjà le fric et ensuite ton fichu attentat.

Kizaru : Euhhh ...Mais de quel fric tu parles voyons ?!

Famike : Kizaru c'est ça . Tu prends les gens pour des imbéciles ?

Kizaru : Famike, tu sais très bien que...

Famike : Ha ! Fini le dialogue. Tu connais ton châtiment. Celui qui ose désobéir à un membre de Delta, mérite la ...

Kizaru : NOOON ATTENDS !

Bang

La foule commenca à crier. Le corps de Kizaru est à terre. Personne n'avait vu le coupable. Car en effet, au moment du crime, il y avait que 3 personnes, le restaurateur et un couple :

Le restaurateur : Attendez, la victime porte un flingue à la main . Il s'est suicidé ?!

Famike : En effet , il s'est suicidé et avant de commettre cet incident, il m'avait donné cette lettre d'adieu.

Famike montre la lettre au restaurateur. Le restaurateur reste figé. Il appela la police qui elle même cru aux mensonges du membre de Delta.

Famike : Huh, tu as bien mérité ça, Kizaru. Et déjà , je ne m'appelle pas Famike. Bon il est temps pour moi de préparer l'attentat à ma façon !

 _/ Hôpital Bokutoh , Tokyo (Japon)/_

Denki : Madame, comment va Kuwan ?

Infirmière Nako : Il est dans un état assez critique , tu ne le reverras pas avant une semaine.

Denki : Et mince !

Infirmière Nako : On est pas à l'abri de tous les dangers.

Denki : Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Infirmière Nako : Déjà ce matin , un homme est mort dans un bar à Ginza , cela était un suicide, ensuite les infos ont confirmé l'arrivée du 1er ministre Kudo à Tokyo et maintenant l'attaque d'une élève à Teitan. La police est débordée et aussi les services municipaux .

Denki (dans son esprit) : Et si ces événements avaient un lien ? Si c'est le cas alors ... Ah ! j'en sais rien ! Si seulement Kuwan était là ...

 _Bip Bip Bip Bip_

Infirmière Nako : Tiens, j'ai un appel.

L'infirmière regarde son portable et regarde le numéro d'un air bizarre.

Infirmière Nako : Je ne sais pas de qui ça vient mais je téléphone quand même !

Denki : Hum...

Infirmière Nako : Allô oui qui êtes vous ?

Shinichi : Bonjour, madame je suis le premier ministre Kudo Shinichi !

Infirmière Nako : Heeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiinn?!

* * *

 _ **Et maintenant, Kuwan est hors-jeu, l'apparition soudaine d'un membre d'une organisation inconnue : Delta. Mais que veut Shinichi Kudo à Nako ?!**_

 _ **To be continued (31/07/18)... # Kuwan - Conan next generations (05)**_

* * *

 _L'encyclopédie de Kuwan (03)_

Il y aura une information dans ce chapitre car en effet, la sortie de ce chapitre est en retard !

Information 1 : Denki

Nom : Shujin

Prénom : Denki

Age : 13 ans

Taille : 1m 73

Plats préférés : Sushis , bentos, grillades et lasagnes

Passes-temps favori : Badminton, jeux-vidéos et aussi la guitare.

En résumé : Denki est jeune garçon très sérieux et impliqué dans son travail. Il est toujours avec Kuwan et surement il ne le lâchera jamais. Il porte des lunettes et n'abandonne jamais devant un obstacle. Il a perdu sa mère à un accident de voiture et depuis ce jour, il jure de toujours s'occuper de sa sœur qui a 6 ans et de ne jamais la quitter des yeux.

 **# Kuwan- Conan next generations (04) END #**


	5. Kuwan - Conan next generations (05)

_**Kuwan -Conan next generations**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : L'ère sombre des détectives (Partie 1)**_

 **(31/07/18) MiStiXe**

 _L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?_

 _Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869"._

 _Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme ._

* * *

Shinichi : J'ai entendu dire que mon fils est blessé et il dans un état assez critique. Est-ce bien vrai ?

Nako : Heu...heuh oui c'est bien cela !

Shinichi : Prenez bien soin de lui. Le temps que je me rende à l'hôpital !

Nako : Oui, pas de souci !

Nako raccroche et se rend dans la cabine de Kuwan.

Denki lui, se rend chez lui et prend la route la plus courte en passant par les ruines d'un ancien temple japonais. Au moment où il passe dans cet endroit , il découvre sur une stèle, un symbole. Ce symbole lui était inconnu. Il remarque cependant une phrase gravée sur la pierre et la lit :

Denki : " Au hommes et femmes ayant perdus leurs vies dans un combat contre la justice aveugle." Quoi ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Il m'est pourtant inconnu.

Sage Akai : Ne te balades plus ici, gamin, tu risques d'être choqué par ses veilles ruines délabrées. Rentres chez toi !

Denki : Non mais déjà je fais ce que je veux ! Et de deux, je prends toujours cette route pour rentrer chez moi . Je prenais toujours ce chemin et je n'aurai jamais cru que cet endroit cachait cette stèle mystérieuse.

Sage Akai : Quel est ton nom, gamin ?

Denki : Denki et vous ?

Sage Akai : Je suis Akai Suichi , un vieux soldat qui combattait une veille organisation.

Denki : Vous parlez de l'organisation des hommes noires ? Kuwan m'en avait parlé.

Sage Akai : Hum... Les gamins d'aujourd'hui ne ferment jamais leur clapet. Maintenant toutes les informations d'antan sont diffusées dans le monde . Bref assez parlé, sors d'ici !

Denki : J'aurai bien accepté mais j'ai envie de savoir l'histoire de ce lieu.

Sage Akai : Vraiment ? Tu m'étonnes ! Cette histoire que tu veux est terrible et tu vas bientôt connaître l'histoire d'un peuple qui a été massacré par un roi . Mais le roi n'était pour rien . La première ère des détectives n'a rien avoir avec celle d'aujourd'hui, hélas.

Denki : Mais que voulez-vous dire ?!

Sage Akai : Bon asseyons-nous ici, et écoute l'histoire de ce peuple affecté par la justice aveugle.

* * *

 _L'ancien membre du FBI est apparu dans Kuwan ! Quelle est donc cette histoire tragique ? Continuons le chapitre pour mieux en savoir !_

* * *

 **Epoque de Kamakura, ère Bunji (1185-1190)**

Sage Akai : Nous sommes en 1185 à l'est du Japon sur l'île Enoshima. Le peuple de cette île était frappé par des famines et n'arrivait plus à se nourrir. Le nombre de décès était incalculable mais le pire venait par la suite :

/

Shikuso : Père, nous ne pouvons plus se nourrir ! Le peuple se désintègre. Fait quelque chose, je t'en supplie !

Kairo : Patiente ! Nous attendrons que la pluie arrive et à ce moment là, nous aurons de quoi se nourrir !

Shikuso : Mais père !

Kairo : Fils ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Un patient reçoit toujours la récompense !

Shikuso : Si c'est cela alors je t'écouterai !

Servante de Kairo : Maître ! Des soldats sont arrivés dans notre village et réclame la dîme !

Tout le monde fut dehors et le silence régna.

Un soldat : Nous sommes venus récolter la somme d'argent que vous avez eu lors de votre récolte. Où est-elle ?!

Kairo : Nous avons été frappé par la famine ! Nous n'avons eu aucune récolte!

Un soldat : Vous vous fichiez de nous ? C'est donc cela vos excuses minables ? Vous êtes en retard de 6 mois de corvées !

Kairo : Et comment voulez-vous qu'on ait des récoltes dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Nous sommes arrivés au Japon, et pour signe de bienvenue , vous nous donnez une terre comme celle -ci ?! C'est absurde !

Un soldat : Gardes ! Prenez cet homme ! Et posez sa tête sur un tronc d'arbre !

Shikuso : Non ! père ! Enflures !

La servante retient Shikuso et lui donne un ordre :

Servante de Kairo : Regarde ton père, regarde le bien et souviens-toi de ses dernières paroles !

Shikuso regarde son père, il fut choqué par l'émotion de son visage. En effet, son père souriait.

Kairo : Fiston , montre à ses hommes, la véritable justice, trouve une solution.

La tête de Kairo était sur un tronc d'arbre, le boucher, lui était sur prêt.

Kairo : Père ! non !

FSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La tête est tombé à terre. La peur régnait dans ce village. Tout le monde pensait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de vivre.

Kairo (murmurant) : Je leur montrerai ! Je vengerais mon père coûte que coûte ! Je leur montrerai la justice !

Les soldats quittent le village.

La tête du chef et ainsi son cadavre fut enterré. Et par la suite le peuple qu'on nommait " Kenshutsu" décida d'émigrer vers le nord du Japon.

Sage Akai : Et d'ailleurs, Kairo décide de fonder une organisation qu'il l'appellera : Tantei.

Denki : Détective ? Comment a-t-il eu cette idée ?

Sage Akai : Le nom de son clan s'appelait bien Kenshutsu non ?

Denki : D'accord mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport.

Sage Akai : Ah bon ? Pourtant Kenshutsu veut dire déceler et cela est la définition d'un détective. Voilà son invention.

Denki : Et du coup quelle était son intention de créer ce groupe ?

Sage Akai : Il voulait s'incruster à Heian, ancienne capitale du Japon pour une tentative d'assassinat du shogun.

Denki : A-t-il réussi à le tuer ?

Sage Akai : Malheureusement pour lui, non. Car depuis qu'il a inventé cette organisation, des hommes étrangers ont essayé de l'infiltrer. Des hommes voulant une rébellion. Les Tantei ont voulu stopper cela mais hélas le mot "détective" est tellement devenu populaire que le shogun décida de créer le métier de détective.

Denki : Cool ! Les affaires vont être résolues plus rapidement !

Sage Akai : Tu te trompes ! Le shogun a crée la fonction pour punir les personnes ne payant pas leurs corvées ! Ce qui rendu Kairo très en colère.

* * *

 _ **L'histoire d'un peuple malheureux symbolisant le détective déchu et l'apparition soudaine d'Akai Suichi ! La suite de l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **To be continued ...(Kuwan -Conan next generations #6/ 18 août 2018 (S33)**_

* * *

Annonces

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires pour améliorer la fanfiction.

L'arc de Kuwan ou du commencement se termine fin aout === Chapitre 7

Le nouvel arc s'intitulera "Arc du tournoi des quartiers de Tokyo" avec l'arrivée de plein d'autres personnages de Détective Conan.


	6. Kuwan - Conan next generations (06)

**_Kuwan -Conan next generations_**

 ** _Chapitre 6 : L'ère sombre des détectives (Partie 2)_**

 **(18/08/18) MiStiXe**

 _L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?_

 _Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869"._

 _Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme ._

 ** _Sage Akai continue l'histoire symbolisant la noirceur de cette ère. Le tournant de l'histoire aura un impact sur le monde !_**

Sage Akai : Après cette découverte, Shikuso n'hésita pas à rassembler le groupe Tantei pour en discuter.

/

Shikuso : Cher camarades , le shogun a volé notre invention et continue à la manipuler à sa guise ! J'ai décidé de mener un plan permettant d'assassiner le shogun et ses proches.

Ryo : Pourquoi tuer le shogun ? Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps ! C'est peut-être l'idée du conseiller ! C'est lui qu'on devrait éliminer.

Shikuso : Tu n'as pas tord. Avez-vous une autre idée ?

Sage Tenrou : Mon jeune Shikuso, n'as-tu pas entendu les paroles de ton père ? Il t'a demandé de rester patient ! La violence n'est pas la solution !

Shikuso : Tais-toi sage ! Comment oses-tu me dire cela, alors que les soldats du shogun ont tué mon père ! Ils ont tué une personne innocente !

Sage Tenrou : Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois les traiter ! Je pense vraiment pas qu'ils ont tué ton père pour une somme d'argent.

Shikuso : Un mot de plus et je tue ! C'est la servante de mon père qui est venue prévenir mon père que des soldats sont venus récupérer la somme ! J'étais assis devant mon père ! Aucune contradiction est possible !

Sage Tenrou : Vraiment ? Pourtant , après l'incident cette veille femme a disparu. Et tu ne te demandes même pas qu'elle est la cause de cette disparition.

Shikuso : Assez ! Quitte cette salle immédiatement ! J'en ai assez entendu de ta part !

Le vieil homme quitte la salle et ainsi son disciple. Ils marchaient en direction du temple du shogun. Pendant la marche , le jeune disciple posa une question à son maître :

Kaido : Maître, comment savez-vous que les soldats n'ont pas tué le père de Shikuso pour une cause économique ?

Sage Tenrou : Saches , mon jeune disciple , que cette affaire est encore louche ! La servante a disparu après l'incident et n'a laissé aucune trace.

Kaido ( pensant ) : Humm...

Sage Tenrou : Ha ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on enquêtait à ce sujet ! Nous , au moins on sera de vrais détectives !

Kaido : Maître ...

Sage Tenrou : En premier, on va visiter le shogun pour en savoir plus. Et de deux, on trouve un endroit pour se loger. J'en ai marre de ce groupe de Tantei et de Shikuso la rebelle !

Kaido (souriant ) : Si vous le dîtes ! Alors je vous suis !

Sage Akai : Tu comprends maintenant , les vrais détectives ce sont eux : Tenrou et Kaido. Ils resteront dans la légende ! Cependant ce que Shikuso n'a pas compris c'est la raison pour laquelle son père et mort . Cette raison va être dévoiler devant Tenrou et Kaido :

Shogun : Entrez !

Sage Tenrou : Mes salutations, mon honneur , je suis Tenrou et à mes côtés c'est mon disciple Kaido. Nous sommes venus enquêter sur une fait.

Shogun : Je vois , vous voulez qu'on parle ailleurs, dans un endroit calme ?

Sage Tenrou : Vos désirs sont des ordres dans ce cas !

Les trois hommes quittent l'endroit et sont maintenant dans une pièce où au centre se situe une table ronde.

Shogun : Je connais enfin la vrai nature d'un enquêteur !

Sage Tenrou : Mais notre chef Shikuso pense que vous avez volé son invention !

Shogun : Je n'ai pas voler son idée. J'ai vu des enquêteurs mener des affaires. Et j'ai été choqué car ils accusaient des personnes innocentes. Chaque jour, j'envoyais des gens en prison et cela me briser le cœur car si je continuais à faire ce genre de chose le peuple ne m'aimera plus. C'est alors que j'ai entendu parler du mot détective car en effet je voulais remettre en ordre le casier judiciaire. J'ai crée un métier permettant d'avoir une liberté de chercher et de trouver la vérité et bien sur d'élucider le mystère.

Kaido : Mais alors pourquoi avez-vous tué Kairo ?

Shogun ( pleurant ) : Je n'ai pas ordonné aux soldats de tuer cette personne ! C'était un ami cher pour moi ! Moi même je ne comprends pas pourquoi les soldats l'ont tué !

Sage Tenrou et Kaido sont stupéfait et eux même commencent à comprendre la réalité du danger.

Sage Tenrou : Vous connaissez la servante de Kairo ?

Shogun : Oui , elle était mon amie. Une personne sur laquelle j'ai fondé tout espoir. Mais un jour, notre amitié s'est volatilisée. Je ne peux pas vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Kairo : Mon honneur, je vais vous réveler une chose à son sujet : au moment où les soldats ont tué votre ami, elle s'est volatilisé.

Shogun : Comment ?

Sage Tenrou : Effectivement, ce qui nous laisse penser qu'elle est derrière tout cela !

Un soldat rentre, blessé, il s'agenouille et dit au Shogun :

Soldat : Mon honneur !! Aidez-nous une foule nous attaque ! Elle est déjà dans le palais !

Shogun : Envoyez l'armée, sur le champ !

Soldat : Impossible ! Si on envoie notre armée , votre famille sera assassinée car elle est en hotage !

Shogun : Quoi ?!! Qui est le responsable de cette foule ?

Le soldat s'effondre, la silhouette d'un homme apparaît :

Shikuso : Yo ! Shogun-sama , on dirait que vous êtes toujours en forme !

Shogun : SHIKUSO !!!

 ** _La rebelle dans l'air et la vérité écarlate jailissent à même temps ? L'arc de Kuwan - Conan next generations arrive bientôt à sa conclusion !_**

 ** _To be continued ( Kuwan - c.n.g # 7 )《 S35 》 31 août 2018 ..._**

Pour le prochain Encyclopédie de Kuwan , on aura un vrac d'information un bonus. Il sera publié dans un chapitre hors- serie en septembre juste avant le chapitre 8 ( Chapitre 7').

N'hésitez pas poser vos question dans les commentaires ! Mon profil est mis à jour pour les dates de sorties des mes chapitres.

 **# Kuwan - Conan next generations 06 END #**


	7. Kuwan - Conan next generations (07)

**_Kuwan -Conan next generations_**

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Reconnaissance_**

 **(02/09/2018) MiStiXe**

 _L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?_

 _Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869"._

 _Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme ._

* * *

 _Shogun :_ SHIKUSO !

Le shogun dégaine son épée et affronte Shikuso. Il était enragé, et voulait à tout prix savoir qu'est-il arrivé à sa famille. Mais au moment où le shogun allait riposter, une phrase sombre de la bouche de Shikuso sortit.

Shikuso : Mais alors ?! Le maître de ce pays est déjà essoufflé face à un pion comme moi ? Nul peut te sauver maintenant, ta famille, tes proches ont déjà leur tête décapité. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Shogun : Non , ne me dis pas que c'est un coup d'état ?!

Shikuso : Effectivement, les soldats sont maîtrisés. C'est la fin. Et maintenant place au nouveau roi !

Shogun : Non je ne peux pas ! Shikuso ! Tu as crée un cercle qu'on appelait les Tantei. Pourquoi as-tu crée ce groupe si même tu ne vois pas le bon côté des choses ?

Shikuso : Je l'ai crée pour mener un coup d'état et venger mon père tel est mon but.

Le membre préféré de Shikuso entre dans la salle, il s'approche de lui par derrière et lui met un coup de sabre.

Shikuso : Que fais-tu Ryo ?! Enflure comment oses-tu ?!

Ryo : En fait tu nous manipulait pendant tout ce temps. Je le savais et je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance. Nous finirons grâce à toi en prison pendant que toi tu feras un séjour en Enfer !

Shikuso : Et toi t'es qui pour me dire cela ? Tu étais inutile dans cas, vous tous vous avez étés inutiles !

Ryo : Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Tu vois, pour comprendre une situation je cherche à découvrir le mystère, et ensuite j'ai une déduction.

Kaido : Vous êtes la servante de Kairo, n'est-ce pas ?

Shogun : Comment ?! C'est un homme, il ne peut pas se cacher sous l'identité d'une femme ! C'est absurde !

Ryo : Il a raison, je suis la servante de Kairo, Imiki du clan Dokuton.

Shogun : Le clan Dokuton est censé avoir disparu il y a 10 ans ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Imiki : Certes, je suis la dernière des Dokuton. Mais savez-vous vraiment qui est l'auteur de cette extinction ?

Sage Tenrou : Kairo, n'est-ce pas ? Avant d'avoir fondé son clan, il a rendu visite au clan Dokuton pour demander une recette secrète qui se transmet de génération en génération. Mais le clan à refusé, Kairo est revenu vers son entourage. Après, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé.

Imiki : Comment vous ne savez pas ? C'était un homme d'affaire à l'époque. Il a payé une armée de 150 soldats, et le massacre a débuté !

Shogun : ...

Shikuso : Et comment se fait-il que mon père ne m'est rien dit ?! Maintenant c'est moi le coupable ?! Je ne serre à rien maintenant ! VOUS ENTENDEZ!

Imiki : Et donc du coup j'ai demandé au Shogun d'envoyer une armée de soldat pour éliminer cet assassin sous contexte de payer la dette que devez son clan.

Shikuso : CA SUFFIT ! J'en ai marre ! Mon cerveau ne peut plus réfléchir !

Sage Akai : Le malheureux prend un sabre et accentue son hémorragie. Il est mort.

Denki : Et donc du coup, vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle était la recette du clan Dokuton.

Sage Akai : C'était une drogue , une drogue assez puissante pour faire rétrécir des personnes. Mais elle n'était pas au point car si quelqu'un parvenait à l'avaler, il pourrait en mourir. Telle est la cause du refus de la demande de Sikuso.

Denki : Et donc après que s'est-il passé ?

Sage Akai : L'histoire n'est pas encore terminée. Pour l'instant, garde en mémoire ce morceau, c'est une morale. Sur ceux, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot.

Denki : Du boulot ? Ah mince, il s'est volatilisé.

* * *

L _ **'histoire n'est pas terminée ! Denki aura au moins un vision des détectives d'antan ! Quelle est cette drogue ?! Continuons l'histoire de Kuwan !**_

* * *

#Hôpital Haneda# Un quart d'heure après l'histoire d'Akai.

Kuwan : C'est bon papa, ne t'en fais pas !

Shinichi : Baka ! Tu aurais pu laisser ta vie là-bas !

Kuwan : L'affaire est réglée, il y a aucun problème maintenant.

Shinichi : Tu n'as pas vu le pire je pense, un homme a été tué au bar, l'enquête a été vite résolue. Et j'avais l'impression que cette affaire a été trafiquée pour ne pas faire accuser la personne coupable.

Kuwan : Urgh...

Shinichi : Kuwan ?! Qu'est ce qu-il y a ? Tu as mal ?!

Kuwan : C'est bon papa, c'est juste une douleur à l'œil droit. Depuis l'événement je n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir. Je vais me reposer un peu .

Shinichi se lève et part en direction de son domicile.

Kuwan : Hum...Dokuton n'est pas mort.

Infirmière Nako : Comment ? Vous avez dit quelque chose mon garçon !

Kuwan : Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? Cela doit être mon imagination.

Nako s'inquiète. Elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce que Kuwan avait prononcé à l'instant. Elle repart s'occuper des autres clients.

* * *

# Collège Teitan # En cours

Le professeur : Pour oublier cet incident qui a touché cet établissement, nous allons procéder aux épreuves de fin d'année. Cette épreuve n'aura pas lieu à Teintan mais à Totori. Cette sortie aura lieu dans 5 jours. Je ne vous dirai pas le contenu de cette épreuve, c'est à vous de le découvrir. Dans tout les cas, préparez-vous ! Vous allez être surpris.

Aijin : Monsieur, le délégué n'est pas là et aussi Kuwan, comment ils feront alors ?

Le professeur : Ne t'en fais pas ! Ils viendront et ils ne louperont aucun événement !

Aijin : Si c'est vous qui le dîtes...

Le professeur : Mais sachez quelque chose : cette épreuve se fait par équipe de 4. Vous me communiquerez vos équipes juste avant le départ.

Rose : Hé! Denki ! Comment on est supposé faire ? On a pas Kuwan.

Denki ( en essuyant ses lunettes ) : Tu n'as pas entendu le prof ? Il a dit qu'il allait venir dans tout les cas.

Kana : Olala ! La miss ne se trouve pas d'ami ! Sans Kuwan elle serait dans la ...

Rose ( rougissante) : Non , mais déjà ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !

Kana : Bref, on verra qui ira loin dans cette histoire...

Denki (murmurant ) : Ne me dis pas qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de lui ?

* * *

#Retour à l'hôpital #

Le délégué : Ohé ! Ohé ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! KUWAN !

Kuwan : Quoi encore ?! Tu me laisses dormir ?! En plus t'es qui ?

Le délégué : C'est moi le délégué, banane !

Kuwan : Ah c'est toi ! Tu peux pas juste me donner ton prénom s'il te plaît, car t'appeler "le délégué " c'est lassant !

Le délégué : Tobe Koroyoshi ! Enchanté !

Kuwan : Kobe, qu'est ce qui te fais venir ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être blessé ?

Le délégué : Hé mec, j'ai juste respirer la fumée de cette taré de Beka ! Et en plus je me repose en ce moment dans une chambre qui est située en face de la tienne.

Kuwan : Et donc du coup ?

Tobe : Le professeur m'a annoncé le fait, un tournoi va se réaliser à Totori ! Sois prêt , cela déterminera si tu passes au lycée !

Kuwan : Ils n'ont pas pu nous faire passer une épreuve écrite et basta ? Ils sont chiants à la fin ! En plus ça tombe pile-poil au moment où je suis borgne !

Tobe : Aucune raison d'avoir peur, c'est en équipe de quatre et nous, nous sommes les jokers car bien sûr on est en état de convalescence.

Kuwan : Je me demande comment Denki va se débrouiller.

Tobe : Je ne t'ai toujours pas tout dis ! Il faut que je te raconte ce qui t'es arrivé.

Kuwan : Vas-y raconte, je t'écoute !

Tobe : Au moment où Beka a lancé le fumigène, tu es tombé dans les pommes et moi aussi. Moi j'étais inconscient mais toi par contre, tu avais l'œil droit ouvert. Cet œil avait une pupille sous une forme différente. Sa forme était le signe du meurtrier du zodiac, en gros, une cible.

Kuwan (troublé) : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ?!

Tobe : Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ressentais pendant ce laps de temps ?

Kuwan : C'est difficile à dire mais...J'étais dans mon imagination. Je pensais à quelque chose mais je ne m'en rappelle plus, hélas. Mais j'ai entendu une voix et elle me disait : Mais saches quelque chose celui qui possède cet outil pourra se ré-mémoriser des événements du passé et avoir une vitesse de calcul impressionnante , tu ne seras plus comme avant."

Tobe : Si c'est le cas, il faudra tester au moment venu.

Kuwan : Mais le problème c'est que je n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir !

Tobe : Humm...

* * *

#Dunes de Totori, base souterraine #

Beka : Hey, papy le spectacle est terminé, je peux rejoindre mes parents maintenant ?

Papy : Oui, tu as le droit d'y aller !

? : Je n'ai pas eu mon quota moi !

Papy : C'est toi qui te chargera du prochain prototype.

? : Oy, oy, je veux de l'action par de la livraison.

Papy : Ecoute ce que je te dis bon sang !

?: Et ben moi j'en ai marre d'être ton pantin, tu le savais pas ? D'ailleurs j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

La personne mystérieuse montre une seringue composée d'un liquide bleu.

Papy : Mais c'est ?!

? : Oui, c'est bien cela ! Et d'ailleurs j'en ai mis une petite dose dans ton café, mon cher !

Papy : Ce n'est pas possible !

? : Fais une petite sieste pendant des mois en espérant que tu ne sois pas mort !

Papy tombe dans les pommes. Beka prend la fuite.

? : C'est bon les gars, sortez de votre cachette ! La mission débute cependant avant de commencer on va voler encore une autre chose aux membres de cette fameuse organisation "Delta" !

Le fameux membre mystérieux part ainsi que ses subordonnées. Beka terrifiée, se lève et met le corps de son papy sur un canapé au milieu de la base.

Beka (en pleurant) : Papy , dis-moi que dois-je faire ?! Et que va t-il arriver à Tokyo ? Réveille toi s'il te plaît !

Sage Amuro : Ça ne sert à rien. Il restera inconscient pendant des mois. Tâche de le nourrir pendant son sommeil.

Beka : Enflure ! T'es qui ?!

Sage Amuro : Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Je suis juste un membre de la police qui enquête sur ces hommes. Une sorte de déserteur, Rei Furuya.

* * *

 _ **L'arc se termine sur un ensemble d'événement glauques permettant d'avancer la trame de cette histoire ? Ce n'est que le début des aventures de Kuwan ! On en reste là sur la trame et place au prochain arc d'affrontement des quartiers !**_

 _ **To be continued (# Kuwan - Conan next generations , le 25 septembre 2018 (S39))...**_

Note : Le prochain chapitre est le chapitre 8 (7') et le début de l'arc est chapitre (9).

Et je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne rentrée 2018 !


	8. Kuwan - Conan next generations (08)

**_Kuwan - Spécial Conan next generations_**

 ** _Chapitre Hors-série 1 : Le roman de Denki_**

 **(02/09/2018) MiStiXe**

 _L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?_

 _Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869"._

 _Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme ._

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est spécial. Il donne des informations sur le personnage de Denki mais n'a aucune influence sur la trame de Kuwan - Conan next generations. Ce chapitre sera court. La suite sera mise en ligne dans le chapitre 15 - 20 -25._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Denki et Kuwan sont assis devant le café Poirot. Leur dialogue commence :

Kuwan : Hey, Denki, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton origine et le nom de tes parents. Je suis un peu curieux de le savoir, tu vois.

Denki : Ce n'est pas intéressant de le savoir ok ?

Kuwan : Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de me le dire ? Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur moi maintenant, là, c'est à ton tour.

Denki regarde Kuwan d'un air glacial. La phrase qui suit est inattendue.

Denki : Tu veux vraiment savoir mon histoire ?

Kuwan : Oui, pourquoi tu utilises le mot "histoire" ?!

Denki : Saches que celui qui écoute mon histoire ne pourra pas la raconter à une autre personne.

Kuwan : Vieux ! Calmes-toi, tu pouvais tout simplement me dire que ton histoire est secrète !

Denki : Je suis sérieux. Ouvre bien tes oreilles ! L'histoire que je vais te raconter est vraie.

* * *

 _Le narrateur est Denki._

* * *

Pour être sincère, je ne sais pas d'où je viens, ni le nom de mes parents. Seulement je me rappelle que j'étais sorti d'une sorte de capsule où à l'intérieur il y avait d'autres personnes plus exactement des enfants. Une personne à ma gauche était assise sur une chaise et elle me disait : " Viens là ! Viens là mon fils aimé !

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de cette phrase, et d'ailleurs je ne pouvais pas avancer car mes jambes étaient trop lourdes.

Mais le discours de cette personne mystérieuse ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle me disait aussi : " Ah oui, j'ai oublié une chose. Tu n'es pas humain. "

Cette phrase revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. Pour moi c'était un mystère, jusqu'au moment où la personne crache tout le morceau.

" _Tu t'appelleras Denki, tu es à demi-humain. Tu es fait de prototypes dont ils ont une durée de vie définie. Ton neuro-prototype , celui qui contrôle ton esprit doit être remplacé au bout de 15 ans ou tu subiras une crise psychologique. Surtout écoute moi Denki ! Je t'ai donné mon sang pour te créer._

 _Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es en réalité déjà mort dès ta naissance. Tes parents m'ont demandés de faire quelque chose car cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Si tu veux connaître toute l'histoire sur tes parents et le moyen dont je t'ai crée rends toi chez un le professeur Mortis._

 _Mon heure est venue ! Fais-toi des amis et connais le sort de ce monde !_

La personne devant moi était décédée. Je pleurais pour cette personne. Elle m'avait expliquée ce que je devais faire et je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Cependant, je ne savais pas qui était la personne. Sans doute, j'aurai les réponses chez le docteur Mortis.

Peu de temps après, je me rappelais d'une phrase. Une phrase qui me hante.

 _" En réalité, tu es déjà mort dès ta naissance. "_

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de ce laboratoire pour en savoir plus sur ce monde nouveau. J'ouvre la porte. Je me trouvais devant un homme avec un regard vide. Cet homme était chauve avec une couleur de peau mate. J'étais content de connaître enfin une autre personne. Cependant , je ne comprenais pas son langage.

Il commença la discussion avec :

 _" EXIT ON CLOSE "_

 _J_ e lui disais que je ne comprenais pas. Hélas, il répétait la phrase. Au bout d'un moment, sa phrase a dérivé sur autre chose.

" TIME THREAD ERROR 4869 "

J'en ai eu marre, j'ai décidé de le laisser sur place. Mais par surprise, il m'attaqua.

Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps d'esquiver le coup. L'homme resta figé. Il commença à sourire puis à rigoler méchamment. Là, je réfléchis. Est-ce qu'il voulait quelque chose de moi ? Si oui laquelle ?

La confirmation était directe. Ce qu'il a dit était effrayant.

 _" I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE YOUR PROTOTYPES FOR REGENERATION OF MY BODY ! "_

* * *

 ** _L'histoire de Denki est déjà étrange malgré sa fin troublante. La suite de cette épopée mystérieuse est disponible dans Kuwan - Conan next generations (15)._**

 ** _Kuwan - Conan next generations (09) sera disponible le 6 octobre 2018. (Arc du tournoi des quartiers)._**

 ** _To be continued..._**


	9. Kuwan - Conan next generations (09)

**_Kuwan -Conan next generations_**

 ** _Chapitre 9 : La famille brisée en 4_**

 **(21/10/2018) MiStiXe**

 _L'histoire se passe à Tokyo, dans une ville très peuplée. Où des crimes et des vols sont commis. La police intervient, mais résout-elle l'affaire en question ?_

 _Peut-être, mais sans l'aide des détectives la police est fichue. Bref, l'histoire commence juste après la victoire du camp "Shinichi" face à l'organisation des hommes en noirs. Mais qui est Shinichi ? Un jeune détective de 17 ans très intelligent et fort en foot qui a rétréci grâce à un poison nommé "APTX 4869"._

 _Le combat était rude, personne dans le monde lâchait l'affaire sur cette organisation néfaste. Seulement 3 ans après l'incident de son rétrécissement, Conan réussit à vaincre le boss : Karasuma Renya , un homme riche qui devait normalement être mort. Shinichi réussit à avoir le vrai antidote et retrouva sa véritable forme._

* * *

A 100 km de Totori :

Beka : On fait une pause quand ? Je suis fatiguée !

Furuya : Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre. D'ailleurs, nous sommes encore loin de notre destination.

Beka : On est censé faire quoi là-bas ?

Furuya : Pour la troisième fois, on est essaie de trouver l'antidote de cette seringue.

* * *

#A l'hôpital d'Haneda #

Tobe : Allez ! Il faut que tu manges ! C'est bon pour la santé !

Kuwan : Des épinards ?! Sérieux ? C'est juste un mythe !

Tobe : Non, ça ne l'ai pas !

Kuwan : Il n' a pas autre chose autre que des épinards ?!

Tobe : Tu as deux choix : Les épinards ou de la purée de betterave.

Kuwan : Enfoiré !

Denki et Rose rentre dans la salle.

Rose : Ce n'est pas comme ca que tu vas guérir, Kuwan.

Denki : Elle a raison, tu devrais au moins manger quelque chose.

Kuwan : C'est bon j'ai compris et puis pourquoi vous êtes là vous deux ?

Rose : Denki voulait te parler d'une chose importante.

Tobe : Et qui consiste en quoi?

Denki : Je veux m'adresser seulement à Kuwan.

Kuwan contemple Denki d'un regard assez énigmatique. Que voulait lui dire son ami ?

Le jeune enfant se lève et part faire un tour dehors, Denki le suit. Rose et Tobe ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

Kuwan et Denki se retrouvent dans la jardin de l'hôpital et commencent à discuter.

Denki : Tu le sais déjà, Kuwan, je ne suis pas un humain*.

* Les épisodes de Kuwan - Super Conan next generations se déroulent bien avant l'histoire principale. (voir chapitre 8 )

Kuwan : Oui et alors ?

Denki : Je t'avais dit que durant mon enfance j'ai rencontré une personne qui voulait ma peau en volant mes prototypes.

Kuwan : Oui et donc du coup ?

Denki : Il est encore vivant. J'ai ressentit sa présence. Il est proche de Tokyo.

Kuwan : Ceux qui veut dire que ?!

Denki : Oui, je devrai quitter Tokyo dans quelques temps.

Kuwan : Mince !

Denki : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il ne me trouvera jamais à l'endroit où j'irai.

Kuwan pose une de ses deux mains sur l'épaule de Denki.

Kuwan : Ecoute ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu me préviens. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et surtout ne te fais pas remarquer à Totori.

Denki : Bien entendu.

Denki quitte le jardin. Kuwan reste encore intrigué.

Après cette discussion avec Denki, il retourne vers Tobe et Rose.

Rose : Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Kuwan : C'est une chose entre moi et Denki. Aucune envie de te raconter son contenu.

Rose : Ok, si tu y tiens.

La journée fut longue. Kuwan et Tobe s'ennuient et ne parviennent pas à casser le temps.

Rose, elle, rentra chez elle. A ce moment-là, un événement se produit. Son frère était là.

Evidemment, Rose avait un frère qui était plus âgé qu'elle. Il se nommait Sanji.

Rose : Pourquoi es-tu là ?! Enflure !

Sanji : Olala ! Du calme ma princesse ! Je suis venu rendre visite à ma mère chérie.

Rose : Bien sûr! Tu as déserté notre maison i ans alors que Maman était en état de souffrance. Tu as pensé seulement à toi. Si Papa était là, il t'aurait viré !

Sanji : Tu n'as pas changé. Tu reste encore la bonne garce d'i ans.

Rose : Ecoute ! Ne me parles pas, ça me fera des vacances ! Fais comme tu veux, tu paieras un jour.

Sanji : Pfff... Quelle insolente.

La discussion était d'une méchanceté absolue. Chacun avait un regard de meurtrier au sang froid.

Sanji rentre dans la pièce où sa mère se trouvait. La pauvre femme était allongée sur un lit. Elle était couverte par un drap.

La mère : Ça faisait longtemps, Sanji !

Sanji : Mère...je...

La mère : Pourquoi ? Au moment où tu t'es battu avec ton père, j'étais dans un état critique.

Sanji : J'étais inconscient de ce que je faisais. Après cet incident, je marchais en direction du nord. Sans but.

La mère : Je crois toujours en toi, mon fils et jusqu'à l'éternité. Kof! Kof!

Sanji : Maman ça va ?! Je t'apporte de l'eau !

Sa mère le retient. Elle était proche de la mort. Sanji l'avait remarqué.

Sanji : Ne me dis pas que ?!

La mère : Oui, le temps de prendre mon envol est venu.

Sanji est déboussolé, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il commence à suer et des larmes commencent à sortir.

La mère : Ecoute mon grand. Tant que ton père n'a pas fini d'enquêter sur cette mystérieuse affaire, tu ne quitteras pas ta soeur. Est-ce bien clair ?

Sanji : Mais mère ! J'ai du boulot, moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de Rose ! Elle me hait !

La mère : Non mon fils ! Ecoute ce que je dis ! Occupe toi d'elle jusqu'à ses 16 ans et ensuite tu partiras faire ce que tu veux.

Sanji : Mais...

La mère : Merci ! J'ai vécu une vie heureuse avec vous ! J'aurais bien aimé vivre encore plus mais tel est le destin ! Je vous aime tous !

Telles étaient les dernières paroles de la mère qui décéda par la suite. Sanji est en larme, il est paralysé.

Rose rentre dans la salle. Elle pose une première question à son frère.

Rose : Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Je te rappelle que tu l'as abandonnée i ans.

La colère parcourut le corps de Sanji.

Sanji : NE VOIS-TU PAS QUE TA MÈRE EST MORTE ?! Arrête de me poser des questions débiles comme à chaque fois !

Rose : Quoi ?!

La jeune fille contempla le corps de sa mère décédée. Elle aussi est paralysée. Sanji se retourna et part en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Rose : Où vas-tu comme ça ?!

Sanji : Je reviens, je vais demander de l'aide à une certaine personne.

Rose (en murmurant ) : Oui c'est ça dégage !

La famille est brisée. Rose était seule, son père est en voyage à des centaines de kilomètres et ainsi sa mère qui donna son dernier souffle.

* * *

Sanji est en route vers l'hôpital. Au moment où il rentre, il croisa Kuwan et Tobe.

Kuwan : Tiens, ce ne serait pas le frère de Rose.

Tobe : Je ne le connais pas.

Kuwan : Il fait une drôle de mine.

Ils tentent de s'approche de s'approcher de Sanji. L'un commence la discussion.

Kuwan : C'est bien toi Sanji ?

Sanji le regarde d'un regard glacial.

Sanji : Oui et alors ? T'es qui toi ?

Kuwan : Déjà de un tu te calmes et de deux je m'appelle Kuwan et mon nom est Kudo !

Sanji : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Monsieur Kudo.

Kuwan : Ton comportement ne me plaît pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être bon.

Sanji : Ecoute ! Ma mère est décédée il y a un instant fous moi la paix !

Kuwan et Tobe étaient restés sur place. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer l'état de Rose à ce moment là.

* * *

 _ **Rose dans un état déplorable et Denki est poursuivi pas une personne voulant sa peau ?! L'histoire prend forme maintenant !**_

 _ **La suite de Kuwan -Conan next generations dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **To be continued (Kuwan -c.n.g # 10 (S45))...**_

 _ **Le tome 1 de Kuwan - Conan next generations sera disponible sur Wattpad le 20 décembre 2018 !**_


End file.
